Forbidden Eternity
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: When Artemis gets a new Dark Huntress, unforeseen events come into play. 2 Destructive Powers are set on getting the oldest and youngest of the Daimon Slayers but there are other sinister forces at work as well...
1. Falling into Her Trap

Because Acheron's being his usually Pricky Self, I'm posting this other Fanfic. And I will take suggestions on the Pairings but don't get too crazy with them.

**Savitar:** Am I in this one?

Yes, Sav. You're in this one.

**Acheron:** And me?

Yes, King of the Immortal Pricks--You're in here too.

**Acheron:** Than--_HEY!_

* * *

Dark Hunter Novels

Sailor Moon

"Forbidden Eternity"

_**Olympus**_

_**January 18, 2005**_

"Please-you _have_ to set him free! If you don't, you could upset the Balance and without It, countless lives will pay the Ultimate Price!"

"So? I need Dark Hunters that have experience but not from being Squires." Artemis replied loftily, standing in front of her throne, keeping her back on the young woman nearing 20 behind her. "He was dying so I offered my services. It's not my fault. I didn't force him to accept."

"His wife just had a baby last June! She needs her husband to raise both of their children!" The young woman pleaded. She had been trying to persuade Artemis for the passed week, standing before Artemis's throne and never leaving for anything. Needless to say, this young woman was getting desperate.

"I still can't let him go." The Goddess denied yet again. "But…"

Artemis felt the visitor's hopes perk up. "But?"

" 'But' I might be able to release him if…oh, no. I couldn't possibly suggest that." Artemis knew this was torture on the youngest Dark Hunter's advocate but the red head couldn't resist. This was so much fun!

"Please tell me!" She was falling into the trap that she hadn't seen coming. Oh, this was going to be so good. Artemis was finally going to have her under her control. "I'll pay any price for his freedom! Please, just tell me!"

Artemis didn't turn as a wicked smile curved her lips. "Alright, since you're being so insistent. I can't release his soul but you could trade for it. And for his release, I want someone truly tempting to come along to take his place." She felt the young woman's hopes beginning to crumble again as she realized that as long as he belonged to the foreign Goddess, none of them would be free to live their happy lives.

She bowed her head and balled her fists. "I take it there is no other way?"

"Nope, 'fraid not." The Goddess of the Hunt quipped. She heard the young woman kneel, cloth rustling and the slack of the chain belt she wore clinking on the floor. Artemis turned to face her at long last.

"I will take his place. I have no family nor do I have a reason to stay in the light when I work far better in the shadows." The young woman's voice was soft and bitter but all the while, it remained submissive. "I will take his place as a Dark Hunter." Her head didn't move but Artemis knew she was trying to stay calm. "Now, _please_, release him from your service."

"You must love him deeply if you're willing to make this sacrifice to free him." Artemis took a coin from a box sitting on the arm of her throne and walked it down to the young woman, stopping in front of her. As the young woman looked up at Artemis's extended hand, the visitor stood with such heavy defeat weighing down on her shoulders that it made the goddess bite back a grin. Behind the young woman, the French doors opened and a shocked Acheron stepped through. The young woman's hand closed around the coin as she looked back. Artemis used this distraction and grabbed the young woman's shoulder face.

White hot pain seared through the visitor's body until she collapsed at Artemis's feet. Acheron couldn't believe what had just happened right in front of him. Artemis stood triumphantly over her new Dark Huntress.

"Go do as you desired but you only have 10 minutes and then you are to return here to my temple, to me. I'll need to see what powers the Morea saw fit to give you."

The young woman pushed herself up to glare at the Hunting Goddess with icy venom then disappeared in a swirl of lights. Acheron was suddenly in front of Artemis and he gripped her biceps.

"What the hell have you done now, Arty?" He demanded in a low growl. Artemis just shrugged with an innocent little smile.

"I knew if I waited long enough, one of them would screw up and she'd come here, prepared to accept any price. But I also knew if I gave into her request so soon, then I would've never caught her in my web. I wore her down and now she's mine." Artemis grinned as Acheron's grip tightened on her flesh. She didn't care if it hurt or not. She finally got that little brat in her thumb. "And _NO_—you can't barter for something that she never had to begin with." Artemis opened her palm to show him the silver medallion that was now her leash on the young woman. "She's never going to leave my service. I'll keep her as my Dark Hunter for the rest of her unnatural life. And she'll also be one of my handmaidens. Besides, she could easily take your place as leader, Acheron."

"That last part is a mere bluff." Ash released his grip on her shoulders as his fury built. She had preyed on that poor young woman's kind heart and now he understood why she had preferred to let him handle his own issues when Artemis was concerned—Artemis was a spider lying in wait for her to come to Olympus to only be caught in a web she'd never be able to get free from.

"Hey, she's been a pain since she was born and then when she went missing for 5000 years only to return covered in His blood…" Artemis smirked wickedly at Acheron's reaction. Only he knew what had happened since the young woman had shared with him alone and of course, Artemis had gotten jealous of her and had started spinning her web and setting her trap.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her by influencing the Fates against her." Acheron growled softly before he turned and left her temple, leaving Artemis with her twisted triumph.

* * *

If I've siad it once--I've said it a billion times! Artemis is the Bitch of the Bow, the Whore of the Hunt, the Copper headed bitch of Zeus's loins!

**Apollo:** Shit, you really don't like my sister, do you?

Like the name but no, you twin is a pain in the ass.

**Acheron:** I knew I kept you around for a reason.


	2. Trapped by Ms Spider

Chapter 2! Oh, glorious Chapter 2!

**Nick:** Wow, you didn't make Ash an ass this time.

Believe it or not, Nicky--I don't honestly mean to. It just kinda happens.

**Zarek:** (snorts) Especially when you two clash like you do.

Yeah, that's true...

**Usagi:** Am I in this?

Who do you think just had the "Baby in June"?

**Usagi:** Minako! Ooo! No, Makoto! No, wait-Ami! Oh, hold on-Rei!

(Slaps forehead) God, Hotaru, I feel so damn sorry for you.

**Hotaru:** Just wait. She can be worse.

(Face faults) Oh, God...

* * *

She sat on the ground by the river, stalling as long as possible before she had to return to the Whore of the Hunt's temple. She hugged her knees against her chest, replaying the trick she had fallen victim to over in her head. But it didn't matter. The end result was the same—he was with his family and none of them remembered what had happened or even her for that matter. That had been the safest path to take.

What a fool she had been. Going to Artemis when she knew what awaited her. Damn her tender heart and desperate need for love and exceptence. When had she allowed herself to fall so low and go to a pathetic excuse of a goddess for help? Damn her. She should've gone to Hades and Hypnos. They would've helped her without charge.

A warm leather jacket was put around her shoulders and the scents of the sea, of fresh olives, of power undiluted and of time eternal invaded her lungs as an arm encircled her shoulders and a head was resting gently on top of hers.

"I fell for it, Acheron. I fell for it big time." She muttered into her knees.

"I fell for it too. And I should've seen this coming but my assumptions that you'd be all right…" Ash mumbled into her wisteria smelling hair.

"Don't take the blame, Woe. It's not like you can see my past, present and future even if you didn't need my permission. I'm too close to you for that." She told him softly. She pulled his jacket closer around her body, trying to fight off the haunting cold she was feeling deep down inside. She missed whatever He did to her to never let her feel that cold ever gain. How she hated that cold.

"I'm going to let her screw you over, Death. I saw the Fates. They didn't want to see me but as soon as I mentioned your name and what Artemis did, they started demanding the details." Ash smiled at the memory. "The way they were pulling out all the stops for you, one would think you were their favorite."

"I am their favorite. I'm the only one who says we make our own destiny but our fate is woven by the Morea. They love me because I'm not like Savitar but I'm not like you either."

"They gave you a new name, one in your language." He informed her sweetly. "They call you 'Xenaeth'—the Soul That Never Was. Kind of fitting given where you're from but that's just my screwy logic for ya."

Xenaeth smiled to herself and closed her eyes, saying something in her native tongue. Acheron groaned lightly, hating it when she used a version he didn't know. "I said, 'May the Serpent of Fate protect the Morea'."

Ash smirked and tenderly kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Xen. Let's get you to the Fates and then back to Artemis before she deploys her new Thantos to slag those between us."

* * *

**Acheron:** Now, that name sounds familiar.

What, Xenaeth?

**Talon:** Yeah, that one.

It should. It's one of the ones I use a lot.

**Hotaru:** Are all of these guys idiots?

You tell me--You're older than Siliver eyes over there.


	3. Spoiled by Fate

Anyone remember the 3 Fates? Well, they show up in this chappy!

**Zarek:** Oh, no--the Sisters in Law from Hell!

**Valerius:** Watch the half Greek suffer.

Popcorn, Val? (offers freshly popped bag)

**Valerius:** (takes a hand full from the bag) This is going to be fun.

* * *

The Morea embraced Xenaeth like she really was their sister. But then again, when you lived as long as he and Xen did, you gained interesting foster siblings. Hell, Hypnos and Hades treated her like their daughter and snapped at any god that made her cry-even at each other.

Clotho held Xen the longest, promising that Artemis was going to burn in Christian Hell before the Hunt Goddess got away with this. Hey, it was at least making Xenaeth smile like she was comfortable and that made Ash happy.

"Okay, okay. Ladies, I get the hint-you missed me." Xenaeth laughed freeing herself from Clotho's grasp. She seemed so happy up here when she wasn't on a mission for the freedom of others. "A little Atlantean birdie told me that you guys were plotting some sort of revenge scheme. Whatever it is-I want in on it."

Atropos laughed at the sneaky grin Xen wore as Lachesis disappeared for a little while before returning with a small chest in her arms. "We prepared this a while back, especially after your return, knowing Artemis would get you eventually. When that was, we never did find out since we can't look into your future without your permission."

Xen put her arms behind her head with a half smile. "Hey, it pays to be from another planet. What can I say?" Lachesis opened the chest after setting on the floor. "What's inside? Moth balls strong enough to make Artemis as spinstery as Serenity?"

"How we wish, but no, Xenaeth." Lachesis laughed lifting up a beautiful shimmery tube top dress that was black with slits that had to go up to her hips if not maybe an inch lower. "This is one of the things you'll wear whenever you're in your temple."

"I get my own temple?" Xen looked interested at that. She needed a safe place to sleep that wouldn't crash down around her or that wasn't in another time warp. "Sweet. Where is it?"

"In the sky where it's eternally night and cool." Clotho answered with a smile. "Hypnos has it all set up with Nyx. You'll be able to sleep as deeply and as long as you want without destroying anyone and everything around you."

Acheron grinned as he leaned up against a pillar. "Now I can see why you like visiting them. They actually spoil you silly."

"Jealous." Xen stuck her tongue out at him. It looked funny for an almost 20 year old to do but she was younger than him by a couple years.

Atropos then held up what looked like a purple long vest that was made form the same kind of material as the dress. "This is so you can hide your scar and the slits Lacy was crazy enough to put in." Lachesis beamed at her sister's playful scowl. "Anyway, you've got jewelry and shoes and all that so no need to look all through it now but…"

"But you need to wear this so you can enter and exit freely." Clotho put a white oval stone on Xenaeth's forehead and Xen shivered as it fused to her skin, unable to be removed. "Oh, and your symbol's still in the making so anyone you manage to come home with you has 24 hours before they get deposited back on Earth, understand?"

"You guys are going on one hell of a weak limb for me." Xenaeth said calmly but Ash knew she was truly worried about them.

"Just wait until you get all the perks." Atropos winked with a mischievous smile.

"Artemis is going to have a fit." Lachesis beamed happily.

"No one messes with the only ancient we love with all our hearts." Clotho nodded in agreement. Xenaeth half groaned.

"Oh, now I feel old-thanks a lot!"

* * *

**Savitar:** Old? OLD? SHE feeld OLD?! I'M the one older than Acheron!

And she's older than YOU!

**Savitar:** Damn, and she's cute too. I hate older women...


	4. DH Attitude

Xen gets an attitude! I love this Chapter!

**Acheron:** Oh, really? Who with?

Bitch of the Bow, Whore of the Hunt...

**Acheron:** Ye-es! Finally, a Dark Hunter that sasses her back!

* * *

Artemis wasn't pleased that Acheron had distracted the new Huntress by taking her to the Fates nor was she pleased about all the changes the other gods made just for the new huntress. Xenaeth was even wearing Ash's leather coat still and that really pissed the green eyed goddess off. Not that Xen minded, pissing the goddess off. She knew how to push just the right buttons to get whatever she wanted—far better than Artemis ever could do.

"How could you go behind my back like that?!"

"Don't give me that high-and-mighty bullshit. I didn't betray the only Power That Be that actually _liked_ having me around just so I can answer to you." Xenaeth responded with cold venom. "May I remind you that while I lived in the center of the universe, I saw its birth and the necessity of having darkness in order to preserve the light. For some reason, I'm the only one of three in this realm that remembers such a thing."

Acheron noted the political arch to her back, the one that proved to anyone smart enough that she knew how to rule lots of people with the maximum amount of peace and prosperity. Ash recognized it from the day they first met. She had it then, while negotiations were going on and it never relaxed until she was out of the public eye. Yup, she was the _last_ person that you wanted to piss off when it came to anything of politics.

"I'm in dire need to go home and sleep for the next 72 hours. Can I just leave now or do I have to ride a unicycle topless and juggle a few thunderbolts?" Xenaeth asked sarcastically, not in the mood to deal with Artemis.

"Sure, you can leave but then you'll wither away into dust." The Bitch of the Bow told her. "You're going to need blood in order to sustain your Dark Hunter powers. And that blood has to be godly, ancient _and_ older than you while being open for you to feed every day if need be."

That smirk made Xenaeth want to bitch slap the Greek Goddess. "Acheron is older than me by 2 Terran years."

"But my blood is still poison for your people. Our side of the treaty never received a Saturian blood seal." Acheron murmured to Xenaeth. "I could drink yours but mine would kill you."

Xenaeth remembered that all too well. "War with our neighbor broke out. We never had a chance to send our advocate before we were fighting for our lives." She glanced at him and saw that smug smirk he was wearing. "But you've already thought of that, haven't you?"

"I figured if you couldn't have me, then why not someone my age with my looks but not bound to Arty in any way, shape or form?" Acheron grinned as the French doors opened and 4 men came through them, coming to the Atlantean and his Lady Friend. "I also figured out a way that would allow you to flash all over the world without the planet fighting you to leave or to return. And I got you a live in boy-toy and an all ready house broken puppy dog. Better yet, I even got you Arty's blood without dealing with Arty."

Artemis's eyes narrowed at Apollo, Savitar, Styxx and a very handsome young man that had that wolfish look to his eyes and the way he carried himself. Styxx looked at Xenaeth like he was surprised and he even was trying not to smile. He looked like Hell had a good round on him but he still looked like Ash. Gods, how she remembered _both_ had argued for hours over the silliest little things. Savitar kissed Xenaeth's cheek as a greeting.

"It's been a while, Xen-baby. Love the new name, by the way." Savitar nuzzled her only to get pushed back. "What's wrong?"

"You've been drinking Absinthe again. And you mixed it with _Hergycisis_. Gods be Damned-do you realize how bad that drug is?" Xenaeth demanded, giving him a dangerous look. _Hergycisis_ was the drug known as "liquid aggression" by her people. How she _hated_ the effects of the highly addictive and deadly narcotic. "No, don't answer. I don't want to hear it. I've heard_ enough_ of your immortality bullshit over the centuries and I so don't want to hear any more of that."

Ash had to look away and hide a laugh as Xenaeth denied Savitar his usual welcome kiss back. The poor mediator looked so funny as he looked helpless and pouted, trying to persuade her to give him a kiss in return. At least then he knew he wasn't screwed later.

Xenaeth felt a sharp pinch in her stomach and doubled over. Both Savitar and Acheron each took hand to support her. Artemis looked at the scene with a dull smirk trying to creep up on to her lips. Apollo was furious.

"You didn't tell her of her price until _now_?" Her twin brother hissed. "Are you crazy? If she becomes a shade, there will be more than hell to pay."

"Then why in the hell are you here with Styxx, Savitar and a Katagari wolf?" Artemis snapped angrily, hands on her hips. Apollo looked at her with a big half smile on his face. "And what is with that smug smile?"

Acheron scooped Xenaeth up into his arms. "I told Apollo, Savitar and Hades of what you did and I got help. Hades offered Styxx a way out of Tatrarus by being the more frequent donor for Xenaeth and he took it. Apollo was the one who figured your trick out and offered his god blood for the first full moon of every month. Savitar knew Sasha needed a safe place to stay and made the deal of being Xen's transport. I found loopholes in your agreement."

"Acheron, that's cheating!" Artemis hissed, earning a red eyed glare.

"I don't want to hear it from a hypocrite."

* * *

**Savitar:** (scratches head) I thought you said she was older than me.

Technically, she was born 2 years after the twins in this stiry BUT when you think about it, she saw your conception and birth while it was happening.

**Savitar:** Goddamn. That's kind of creepy.

Yeah, but it's cool at the same time.


	5. A Bloody Meal

**Styxx:** I'm free from hell? Sweet!

**Acheron:** Hold your damn horses, Styxx.

**Styxx:** Make me, Soulless Prick.

**Acheron:** THat's it--You're dead!

((Twins fighting in the background))

Damn. I should sell tickets to this...

* * *

Xenaeth laid on her back on Apollo's bed as the sun god was on his knees, straddling her waist. He looked down at Xen who was barely aware of her surroundings then at Acheron who nodded once and with diliberate slowness. Apollo carefully laid on top of her with his neck close to her mouth. Xenaeth's hands slowly rose to his shoulders and gave him a light push to tell him to get off.

"If you want up, Xen, you're going to have to drink from Apollo." Acheron said firmly with no emotion. Xenaeth cursed at him in her language with a groan. "No, I'm not going to tell him to get up. You need to feed on Artemis's blood so feed on her twin."

Xen groaned again but she started to hear a heartbeat pounding in her ears. The life the heart was pumping was singing to her and it continued to constantly ring in her ears. Acheron still told her to sink her new fangs into the god's neck. And finally it wore her down. She opened her mouth and felt her fangs lengthen.

Apollo gasped with a grunt as the fangs sunk into the flesh and muscle of his neck. Sweet pleasure he had never felt before filled his body as she sucked his blood down her throat. He was suddenly hard against her thigh and the pleasure just kept coming. By the gods! Why didn't he let someone drink his blood sooner?

"That's enough, Xen. You'll kill him if you take anymore." Acheron's voice swam to the front of both their minds. Apollo had seen his creations keep going until their victim was dry but Xenaeth, surprisingly, had self control. She pulled her fangs out of his neck and her new strength gently pushed the sun god off of from being on top of her. He looked at her with a dazed kind of "wow" expression. His blood dripped from his neck and on to her neck and collar bone.

"He's right and the last thing we need is a dead Sun God." Xen carefully laid Apollo on his side, her fingers brushing her bite wound. Heat seared the wounds closed before she licked the blood off her fingertips. Ash helped her sit up then slide off of Apollo's bed. She gently covered the tired god with a blanket and kissed his temple.

"I hate to eat and run but you need your sleep in order to recover." Xen brushed his hair out of his face. "Thank you, Apollo. It's good to see you don't follow your namesake. Sleep well."

Acheron looked at her still in his leather jacket Her white boat neck top had blood on it and not just from her feeding with Apollo. Her faded high water jeans, chain belt and black stiletto pumps added to the fact that she was older than she appeared the locket around her neck was just a painful remind of what she had lost over the centuries of being alive. Xenaeth raised a long nailed hand to her dark burnt bronze lips as she yawned. Her hunger was gone but now she was tired, worn out.

"Let's get you home, Xen. You need your sleep and your new pets will need to get accustomed to their new surroundings." Ash put his arm around her shoulders to lead her away. Xen took off her pumps as if she didn't trust herself on them in her half asleep state. She put her arm around his waist to keep herself steady as they walked to the front where Styxx and Sasha were waiting.

"You got her drunk." Styxx accused as the Atlantean brought her out to meet them. "How in the hell did you manage that?"

"You know very well, Styxx Parthanopaeus. I cannot get drunk nor do I have the urge to do something that vile." Xenaeth covered another yawn. "I'm just really tired. I want to go home and sleep for the next 40 years."

"Well, I shall leave this drunkard in your care and be on my way." Ash played along earning a very icy glare from Xenaeth.

"I'm _not_ drunk!" She snapped tiredly wandering into Sasha's arms and laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and nearly collapsed. Sasha scooped her up and held her against his body.

"Okay, so she wasn't lying." The Katagaria looked at the twins. "So, why can't see get drunk?"

Styxx shrugged. "We tried when we were younger but we were the only ones who got drunk. She just sat there laughing at us, telling us we needed to learn to hold our wine better." Ash grimaced at the memory. "The mighty Dark Hunter was puking his guts out. I soon followed and she just sat on the steps and smiled at us like us getting drunk was amusing. I bet it had to be all the wars she had been in."

Acheron looked at Xenaeth as she slept in Sasha's arms. "Just get her home. She'll be thankful for it. Don't let her into the records room. That's the absolute last thing she needs to worry about. I don't want her looking for her copy of the treaty. Artemis will do her in if she finds it. It's so nice to have someone who can whip the younger ones into shape."

"I heard she had amnesia." Styxx looked her then looked at his Atlantean twin. "I was just praying it wasn't true. I was praying that the Fates would be kind to her."

"Use these. They'll act like the stone on her forehead." Ash put 2 silver chains in his brother's hand. The charm was a round oval stone that was as white as the one on Xenaeth's forehead. It was in a cap in the top and bottom with diamond teardrops set in to the metal. Both necklaces were meant for the 2 males.

"How do they work?" Sasha asked as Styxx put one over the wolf's head.

"Easy-think 'Home'."

* * *

**Sasha:** You know, I haven't been mentioned ONCE since Zarek's book. This is a nice change.

You're welcome, Sasha. You're one of my favorite Wolf Hotties.

**Sasuke:** Whoa-hold on--How long have the DARK HUNTERS been here?

Since "Back to the Beginning". They followed over to this one.

**Sakura:** Wow, are those 2 fighting actually twins?

Yup. One's an Atlantean but both are Greek, 6'8", have kick ass powers AND are older with more yummy muscle than Sasuke, Neji OR Kakashi.

**Sakura:** You and I are so double dating.


End file.
